Just The Way I Am
by Summersetlights
Summary: A day of cleaning brings a day of awkwardness and pleasant realizations.


**_Worst. Day. Ever._**

**_*sigh* Anyway, I needed to write something to take my mind off of my day and I got this. I have no idea why I wrote it but I did!_**

**_Disclaimer: Degrassi? Never heard of it..._**

**_This contains smut...but not in the way you think...it's an Awkward/funny situation!_**

"How does this look on me?"

Clare turned around at her best friend holding a bra to his chest. Adam stood in front on the full length mirror, looking himself up and down, smiling gleefully at the thought of holding someones bra. She rolled her eyes at the boy's immaturity and sighed softly. Another one of _her_ bras. It got to be a bit awkwad when they found intimate things of Julia's when the three cleaned Eli's room.

Adam noticed and smiled sympatheticaly, walking over to her. Adam trudged through the messy floor, placing a hand over his heart, making the situation dramatic. Once he reached her, he gave a fake a smile of relief and wiped the pretend sweat off his eyebrows. He put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in closer to her, trying to get her to look him in the eyes.

"You're the new chapter in his book, Clare." Clare rolled her eyes at this, he probably got this from Dr. Phil.

Clare sighed and raked her fingers through her soft, curly hair. "I know. But...sometimes I feel like he keeps on going back to last chapter and hasn't completely read the chapter that I'm in! And not only is last chapter better but it's also stunning! And skinny!"

"You _completely_ lost me." Adam gave her a weird look and gave her a squeeze on her shoulder and went back to cleaning.

There was only so much the Dr. Phil could teach Adam.

Clare wasn't jealous of Julia, of course not, but she often felt a little insecure when she found all the lacy lingerie. She knew that she wasn't sexy and she didn't have the perfect body. But it sucked to be reminded each time that she looked at Julia's clothes. Julia was a size two. And she was definetly not a size two.

She looked around the room, admiring all the work that was being done. It was absolutely phenomonal. They were doing a great job but they still had a lot of work to do. Eli was out getting boxes and they had already done one half of his room. She remembered what it was like in the beginning. It had taken so much out of them but it had gotten easier. They had stuck together through the worst.

But there were still times that Clare thought that Eli would never get better. There were times when she cried herself to sleep, thinking that maybe she couldn't save him. But he'd always surprise her and dig himself out of the hole that he often got himself into. And at those moments she realized how strong that he really was.

She started walking but stepped on a crumpled piece of paper. Clare was always finding random pieces of papers on the floor, so it wasn't out of the ordinary. She picked it up and uncrinkled it. Clare was about to throw it out when she saw her name. She began to skim through, barely reading it.

"What's that?" Adam asked, coming up from behind her. "A love note from your boyfriend?"

"It's..."

_She began to walk foward, her hips swaying like they always did. She was walking slowly, smiling devilishly at me, knowing that the tent in my pants was due to her. Her fingers ran through her hair and pushed it back so it wasn't in her face. Her pink tougue peeked out of her soft pink lips and it swiped across her bottom lip. The purple silky robe that she had on began to slowly slip off her body, slightly showing her most intimate areas. She finally reached me and leaned over me so her lips were to my ear._

_"Hello, Elijah." Clare purred, making me even harder than before. I gripped the bed sheets tightly._

_"Hello, Clare." I said, huskily, and then watched in glee as she shivered from my tone._

"You shivered from his tone? That's a bit exagerated..." Adam smirked as he read.

"Shhhh." Clare glared at him and continued to read.

_She backed away from me and peeled away her robe, revealing her beautiful body. Her breasts were plump and round, every guys dream and her curves made my mouth water. My mouth feel open and she smirked._

_"Are you okay, Elijah?"_

_I grunted, the way she said my name made me want to get pounce on her, to ravish her, to fill her._

_"I'm absolutely fine."_

_"Good. Because I want to...do something."_

_She began to walk towards me again. Her naked body straddled me, our intimate parts touched, making us both breathe in esctacy. Clare cupped me through my pants and I groaned, unable to keep it in. She began to undo my zipper when I stopped her._

_"I want to make **you** feel good." I said, nibbling at her neck._

_I pulled onto the bed so that she was laying down and I was stradding her. She looked into my lust glazed eyes and she smirked, knowing that I was about to lose control. I bent down and kissed her soft lips. My fingers slowly went down her sides, feeling her smooth skin. I kissed down her neck and sucked on it gently, earning a moan from her. My tongue traced her collarbone and dipped down to her breast and I licked her nipple slightly. She moaned as I chewed gently on her nipple and suckled it. _

"What kind of weirdo licks nipples?"

Clare slapped him and he began to read once again_._

_I kissed down her body and her fingers wrapped themselves in my hair, making me let out a gutteral moan. I kissed her thighs and she started to moan loudly. I then turned my attention to her wet, aching center. I gave a lazy lick and her hips canted up like a canon. I gave another lick and she whimpered loudly and pulled my hair even harder._

_"Eli! Oh, more!"_

_"You want more?" I growled and she whined in the back of her throat._

_"Please! More!"_

"Hm. I don't know, Clare. This seems out of character. You don't seem like the type to beg..." Adam said matter-of-factly.

Clare shook her head, trying to finish the paper before Eli came back.

_"OH! Eli! More!"_

_I gave one more press to her center and she screamed in pleasure. Clare's hands clenched the sheets on the bed and arched her back. Her chest heaved up and down. She was glowing and her eyes were glazed. I smiled and lifted her into my arms, where she breathed my name and started to drift off._

They stayed silent for a moment.

"Well. You have quite the dirty boyfriend, Clare." Adam winked and she blushed.

Clare knew that Eli liked to write but she didn't know that he liked to write in that way, about her. It seemed odd and weird.

They heard footsteps on the stairs and Clare shoved the paper into her pocket and shoved Adam back to where he was cleaning before.

Eli opened the door with several boxes stacked together. He smiled and set the boxes on the ground.

"Sorry that I was out for do long. I was-"

"Were you out licking nipples?"

Eli barked a laugh and looked at Adam as if he had two heads. "What?"

"Don't worry about it." Adam said nonchalantly, trying to supress a grin, but failed.

Eli gave Adam a strange look but continued to clean. Clare had a permanent blush on her face and Adam was smirking. Clare rummaged through Eli's closet and Adam was fighting through one of the drawers. Eli was cleaning up the places that they had already cleaned and making sure that they were still spotless.

"Oh look, Clare! Look what I found." Adam's voice rang throughout the room, both Clare and Eli looked at the boy.

Adam was holding a silky robe that was much like the one described in the story. It fit the description perfectly. It even had 'Clare' written in cursive on the upper left breast pocket.

Clare blushed wildly, glaring at Adam, who was trying so hard to contain his giggles. Eli was staring at the two as if they were crazy.

Eli looked at Clare and smirked at her. "What's wrong Clare-bear? It's just your robe." He said this huskily, making Adam almost fall over in laughter.

"Don't talk to her like that! She might shiver at your tone of voice!"

Clare was glaring at Adam, who was now on the ground laughing. It was too much for Adam. He got up and brushed off his clothes and sighed happily. He began to walk.

"I have to go guys." Adam called over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. "Don't have too much fun!" He giggled and walked out of the room. You could faintly hear his footsteps going down the stairs.

Eli looked at Clare, wanting answers. Clare shrugged and got back to cleaning.

"Clare?"

She looked at him and dug into her jeans to find the paper. She pulled it out and threw it to him. Clare looked down at her feet as he uncrumpled the note. It was just an awkward situation. There was no way around it.

"Ah."

Clare nodded her head silently and looked up at the ceiling.

"This is slightly humiliating." Eli laughed shortly and scratched his head. He looked at Clare, who was still looking at the ceiling. "What are you thinking?"

She bit her lip, unsure of what to say. "How do you see me, Eli?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think when you see me?"

"I think 'Oh hey! That's my beautiful girlfriend!'" Eli answered, trying to lighten the conversation, but Clare was still looking down at her feet.

"It's just that...the way you described me in your story isn't what I'm like."

Eli finally understood. He sometimes forgot that Clare was a typical teenage girl who had insecurities. Most of the time she so put together that he didn't even wonder if she ever had issues with herself.

"Clare? The way I described you is how you are. You are beautiful." Kiss. "Stunning." Kiss. "Sexy." Kiss. "You are everything that I described in my story.

"But I'm not a size two!" She finally burst out. Her arms were raised above her. "I'm not even close to Julia's size! I don't even think that my pinky could fit into a pantleg of hers!"

It hurt him to see someone like Clare, someone so wondeful and beautiful, down. It physically hurt him.

"Clare, you're beautiful no matter what. Your body is your body. And Julia's body was hers. I'm not comparing you two, you're both so different, but both beautiful. Don't hate your body, Clare." Eli smiled tenderly and pressed his lips to her forehead. "And anyway, I love curves. Especially yours."

Clare smiled at him and knew that he meant what he said. It was nice to be reminded that you were beautiful. Sometimes, and you don't know why, but you see yourself in a totally different way then everyone else. You see yourself as a disgrace and ugly, not realizing that you truly are beautiful.

And that's what Clare felt when she was with Eli. She felt beautiful.

**_I really had to write this. I used to be so obsessed about my weight. I thought that I was ugly and I hated myself._**

**_And sometimes I still feel that way._**

**_BUT...anyway:) I hope you enjoyed!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
